Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: akankah Mikan menyukai Ruka?


**Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan**

**Pairing : Ruka X Hotaru**

** Natsume X Mikan**

**Genre : Romance/comfort/hurt , Friend, maybe humor**

** Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, sama Ruka saya bikin umurnya dah 15 tahun dan udah SMA.**

**Let's start….**

Karena sebentar lagi adalah hari natal murid-murid Gakuen Alice pergi membantu mempersiapkan pesta natal yang akan diselenggarakan 4 hari lagi di aula sekolah.

Pagi itu di tampak salah satu murid perempuan dari SMA sekolah Negara itu, gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek bewarna hitam, dia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, sesekali dia memberikan anggukan pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Tiba-tiba tampak seorang anak berambut coklat dikuncir dua berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi Hotaru-chan, kenapa tak langsung ke aula?"Sapa sekaligus tanya gadis berambut coklat tadi kepada gadis berambut hitam.

Kali ini rupanya si rambut hitam tadi tak ingin hanya sekedar mengangguk, tapi juga menyapa balik.

"Selamat pagi Mikan"Sapanya dengan cool, yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya"kau juga tidak langsung ke aula kan?ah,jangan-jangan kau sedang janjian dengan pacarmu disini ya?"Tanya balik Hotaru.

"BLUSH"mendengar hal itu wajah Mikan spontan memerah

"Ternyata benar ya?mentang-mentang pasangan baru"goda Hotaru.

"Hotaru….jangan bilang begitu, yang tahu hal ini kan cuma kau dan Ruka-pyon, pokoknya ini harus dirahasiakan"kata Mikan.

"Iya,iya aku tahu kok kalo kalian backstreet, kau kan tak perlu ngotot, lagipula…."kata Hotaru sengaja menggantung kata-katanya.

"Lagipula apa Hotaru?"

"Sebaiknya kau tak perlu tahu"kata Hotaru semakin membuat penasaran.

"Apa?apa?"Mikan semakin penasaran.

Tak disangka-sangka Hotaru tersenyum kemudian berkata"Lagipula aku tak sebodoh kau"

Untuk beberapa detik Mikan membeku, kemudian"HOTARUUUUU……" teriaknya dengan volume yang mungkin bias membuat telinga berdarah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"kata seorang cowok sambil mengetukkan tangannya pada kepala Mikan setelah melihat pacarnya dan sahabatnya pacarnya itu bertengkar tak jelas.

"Natsume"spontan saja Mikan menoleh.

"Selamat pagi"sapa Natsume dengan senyum yang tak biasa-biasanya dia tampilkan di depan banyak orang seperti ini.

"BLUSH"kembali wajah Mikan memerah.

"Aduh pasangan kasmaran ini…ckckck, katanya backstreet, tapi kok malah mesra-mesraan di depan umum"goda Hotaru dengan suara kecil"Aku tak mau menggangu jadi aku ke aula duluan ya?"kata Hotaru setelah melihat sesuatu kemudian segera meninggalkan pasangan di depannya.

Setelah Hotaru tak terlihat dari pandangan Natsume pun membuka pembicaraan,"Ada apa dengan anak itu?dia terlihat aneh, contohnya menggoda kita"

"Aku tak tahu, tadi dia masih tetap dengan sifat coolnya kok waktu ketemu, saat dia menyinggung hubungan kita, baru dia bersikap menggoda."Kata Mikan dengan wajah memerah karena membicarakan status mereka sekarang.

Natsume Hyuuga dan Mikan Sakura, dua orang paling ditakuti dari dangerous class karena alice mereka, kini sudah berpacaran selama sebulan sejak Mikan menembak Natsume saat ulang tahun cowo itu.

"Oh ya Mikan, ini untukmu, karena natal nanti aku dan kamu sama-sama ada tugas diluar dengan tempat berbeda, aku ingin menyerahkan hadiah natal ini hari ini."Kata Natsume dengan senyum yang dapat membuat Mikan pingsan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mau memberikan hadiah Natal Hari ini"Kata Mikan sembari memberikan sekaligus menerima hadiah natalnya."Natsume sebenarnya hari ini kau juga agak aneh lho, hari ini kau banyak tersenyum, tapi aku suka kok"Tambah gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, ayo ke aula"ajak Natsume sambil mengajak Mikan pergi.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke aula bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dan wajah masing-masing memerah.

Hotaru yang baru saja meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu tampak mencari-cari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Tak lama kemudian Hotaru melihat yang dicarinya di kelas, sendirian.

"Kenapa tak ke aula?"Tanya Hotaru mengagetkan cowo berambut pirang yang diajaknya bicara.

"I..Imai, kenapa disini?"Tanya anak itu balik.

"Aku mengikutimu, tadi aku sempat melihatmu saat kau tak jadi menyapa kami, aku tahu kau tahu bahwa aku memergokimu mengintip pertengkaran kecil kami tadi"kata Hotaru dengan teganya."Benarkan Ruka-pyon?"Tambahnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ukh….Ma…maaf" Kata Ruka ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?bukannya itu wajar?habisnya kau menyukai Mikan kan? Tapi kau tahu bahwa dia pacar sahabatmu, Pasti sakit rasanya"Kata Hotaru.

"Eh?Imai?...Terima kasih"walau seasaat Ruka Bingung dengan sikap Hotaru, dia langsung mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian Hotaru sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak menghibur ataupun perhatian padamu, hanya saja aku juga merasa kehilangan sahabat"Kata Hotaru."Ayo ke aula, dan, apakah kau tahu kalau mereka berdua tidak akan mengikuti pesta natal nanti?"

"Iya, aku tahu, Natsume sudah memberitahuku."

"Bukannya kita tak perlu membicarakan mereka?mereka kan sudah bahagia, bagaimana dengan kita ya?"Tanya Hotaru.

"Iya…ya, kurasa Imai benar, sudah waktunya mengisi hatiku dengan yang gadis lainnya tapi yang mulai membicarakan mereka kan Imai"Kata Ruka

"Ruka-pyon"panggil Hotaru

"Ya Imai?"

"Cobalah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, kita sahabat kan?"Kata Hotaru.

"Benar juga ya…Hotaru"

Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dan pergi ke aula bersama seperti Natsume dan Mikan, hanya saja tanpa bergandengan tangan namun, saling membicarakan hal tak penting yang menyenangkan yang bisa membuat mereka senang selama dalam perjalanan mereka ke aula.

**~ SELESAI ~**

**Author's Note :**

**Yep... My first GA Fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading and... Review Please!!**


End file.
